Niech Chris wymyśli!
JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria - odcinek 5. ---- Zmęczony Chris wychodzi na balkon swojego apartamentu. Widok wychodził na ocean, okna z drugiej strony na dwa skromne pokoje zawodników. Ubrany w czerwone bokserki i zaopatrzony w kubek kakao siada na wygodnym fotelu. Zapatrzył się w horyzont. Westchnął. '' '''Chris: '''Ah. ''Na balkon wyszła JoJo w bieliźnie. JoJo: 'Cześć kotku :* '''Chris: '''Witaj kochanie. :* ''Dłuuuuugi całus na przywitanie. JoJo siada na fotelu obok. 'JoJo: '''Jak tam noc? :* '''Chris: 'Świetnie :** Kolejny długi całus. Chris zaczyna obejmować JoJo i całować po szyi gdy nagle na balkonie rozbrzmiewa melodyjka z intro, dzwonek Chrisa, który niechętnie odbiera? 'Chris: '''Tak słucham, McLean... ''Głos w słuchawce krzyczy, Chris nagle robi wielkie oczy. 'Chris:c '''Jak to jesteśmy już na antenie?! '' Intro. Kamera wystaje z piasku, zza okna hotelowego, zza leżaka koło basenu. Z trampoliny skacze Christina. W basenie pluska się Btehnna przymilająca się do Kleina. Ten ucieka z basenu i wpada na niezadowolonego Bobbie'go. Na leżaku opala się Allice. Obraz przenosi się do wejścia do hotelu. Koło drzwi medytuje Aisha. W restauracji hotelowej je Paolo, towarzyszy mu sącząca wino Nina. Nie co dalej kłócą się Kiki i Angelika, co kończy się bójką. Layla postanawia pomóc i dołącza się. z ulitowaniem sytuacji przygląda się Cassidy, głaszcząc kota. W windzie Sarah próbuje dogadać się z Hansem. Wieczorem, w jacuzzi wypoczywają JoJo i Chris. Rozbłyskają fajerwerki układające napis "JoJo and Chris on Gran Canaria". Pokój Beliebers, g. 6:30 Sytuacja znów była bardzo napięta. Layla chodziła w tę i z powrotem po pokoju. Ze znudzeniem Angelika zajada chipsy. Aisha medyuje u wejścia hotelowego, Nina śpi z butelką w ręce, Bobbie odkleja ostatnie opatrunki czemu przygląda się Sarah. '''Bobbbie: '''Ah, nareszcie mi zeszły te rany po wyczynach Beth... '''Sarah: '''Może Ci pomóc? '''Bobbie: '''Dam radę, spokojnie... ''Bobbie: Ah! Mam dość ich dwóch! Denerwują mnie na całej linii! To jest gorsze niż posiadanie psychofana! Muszę się ich pozbyć!'' 'Layla: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć! '''Angelika: '''Co znowu... '''Layla: '''Jak mogłiśmy przegrać! '''Angelika: '''Nie krzycz! '''Layla: '''Bo co?! '''Angelika: '''Bo Ninę obudzisz! ''W tym momencie z końca pokoju dobiegł dzwięk skrzypiącego łóżka. '''Nina: '''Za późno... ''Nina: Nigdy nie wolno mnie budzić ze snu. NIGDY.'' W pokoju zaczęły się pojawiać odgłosy bójki. Wybiegli z niego wszyscy z wyjątkiem Layly i Niny, która trzymała nad głową tej drugiej butelkę. 'Nina: '''Ani mi się waż uciec! '''Layla: '''AAA! ''Nina wypchnęła kamerę i zamknęła drzwi. Pokój Directioners, g. 6:30 Po wyczerpującym wyzwaniu wszyscy spali. Pierwszy obudził się Klein w różowych gatkach. Zauważył, że wszyscy spali. 'Klein: '''O, tak! ''Delikatnie podszedł do łóżka Hansa. ''Klein: Czekałem na ten moment od początku programu!'' Klein delikatnie podszedł bliżej. Zauważył, że jego szklanka z wodą, którą zwykł pijać przed lub w trakcie (snu, zboczeńcy xD) jest pusta. 'Klein: '''Wypił. <3 ''Ostrożnie odsłonił kołdrę. 'Klein: '''Oby nie był za ciężki... ''Hans spał twardo w bawarskich majtkach i białym podkoszulku. Mamrotał przez sen. 'Hans: '''O, ja, ja! (''O tak, tak!) 'Klein: '''Ooo, nawet się zgodził. <3 ''Delikatnie poczochrał jego blond włosy. Potem, podszedł do drzwi i wyszedł z pokoju. Wykonał parę kroków i znalazł się przy sąsiednim pokoju. Zajrzał do majtek. Wyciągnął penisa. 'Klein: '''Ups, to nie to. xD ''Schował penisa i wyciągnął klucz. ''Klein: Już dawno wyczułem, że ten pokój jest wolny. A Martina w recepcji łatwo przekonać. <3'' ''Martin: Nigdy nie wierzcie w obietnice Kleina! Kończy się bólem pośladków! Ale wkładać umie. <3'' Klein otworzył pokój. Wrócił do poprzedniego pomieszczenia. Podszedł do łóżka Hansa. Wziął głęboki oddech i podniósł go. Przeniósł go na rękach ostatkami sił do drugiego pokoju. Nogą zamknął drzwi sypialni Directioners. Położył Hansa na łóżku. Ściągnął majtki i rzucił je w kąt. '' '''Klein: '''To będzie dłuuuuugi poranek. <33 ''Zamknął drzwi. Restauracja, 7:00 Zawodnicy z Beliebers przenieśli się tu. Bobbie wziął Angelikę i Aishę na bok. Nina szperała przy szwedzkim stole. '''Bobbie: '''Hej, mam ważną wiadomość. '''Angelika: '''Zamieniam się w słuch. '''Bobbie: Wybrałem was, bo wydajecie się najbardziej normalne... Aisha: H'ahahha, dzięki. ^^ '''Bobbie: '...z tamtych osób. Cóż, mam dla was pewną propozycję... 'Angelika: '''Jaką? ^^ Niemoralną? ^^ '''Bobbie: '''Może kiedyś. ^^ Ale narazie chcę z wami sojusz. ''Zamilkły na moment. 'Aisha: '''Hm, ciekawa propozycja. '''Angelika: '''Przeciw komu konkretnie? ''Bobbie zamilczał. Delikatnie wskazał palcem i szepnął: 'Bobbie: '''Sarah i Layla. '''Aisha: '''Spoko. '''Bobbie: '''Róbcie wszystko, by to była ich wina. '''Angelika: '''Spoko. To co mówiłeś o tej niemoralnej propozycji? ''Przybliżyłaa się do niego i pogłaskała po policzku. '' '''Aisha: '''To ja może... ''Uciekła. xD Zamknięta sypialnia, 8:00 ''Z pomieszczenia przez półtora godziny wychodziły odgłosy roskoszy. Ucichły. Klein otworzył drzwi. Z penisa kapały mu krople spermy. Podniósł Hansa, którego pośladki i usta były całe umaziane w spermie Kleina. Sam Hans był rozebrany, jego umięśnioną klatkę piersiową zdobiły malinki. Włosy miał roszczochrane, wlecy czerwone od zadrapań. Nogi, penis i stopy okrywała ślina. '' '''Klein: Wtedy wydawał się lżejszy... Klein przeniósł Hansa z powrotem do jego łóżka. Zamknął sypialnie obok a klucz niósł w ręce. Wszedł do sypialni Directioners. Klein: 'Ah... ''Westchnął i zaczął się rozciągać i dotykać. Podszedł do Hansa. Przykrył go kołdrą. Czule go pocałował. 'Klein: '''Byłeś świetny, Hans. :** ''Uśmiechnął się i poszedł do łazienki. Umył się i założył parę świeżych czerwonych bokserek ze srebrnymi ozdobami. Pokój Beliebers, 8:00 'Layla: '''AAA! ''Dziewczyna panicznie wybiegła z pokoju. Wbiegła do restauracji. 'Layla: '''Kryć się! ''Beliebers szybko schowali się za czym się dało. 'Layla: '''Idzie tu! '''Angelika: '''Kto?! '''Layla: '''Nina! ''W tym momencie do restauracji wparowała masakrycznie wkurzona Nina z której ust ciekła ślina. '''Nina: GDZIE ONA JEST?! Drużyna od razu wskazała palcami ukrytą za krzesłem Laylę. Layla: 'O-oł... '''Nina: '''Chodź tu ty p*eprzona jędzo! '''Layla: '''AAA! ''Layla ucieka przez balkonowe drzwi restauracji. Restauracja, 8:30 Belierbers spokojnie zajadali śniadanie. Nina siedziała daleko od Layli przypięta pasami bezpieczeństwa, i z didlem Beth w ręce zastępujące jej flaszkę. Sarah siedziała smutna Bobbie niesutannie żartował z Aishą i Angeliką. W tym momencie zaczęli wchodzić Directioners. Jako pierwsza w sali zjawiła się wyspana Cassidy. 'Cassidy: '''Ach, kolejny szatański dzień. <3 ''Za nią weszli Christina i Klein. 'Klein: '...a drugi na to: Siódmy wkłada szóstemu, szósty piątemu....a pierwszy sobie liże! 'Christina: '''Hahaha, dobre! '''Cassidy: '''O czym gadacie? '''Christina: '''Opowiedział świetny dowcip! xD '''Cassidy: '''Jaki? (zaciesz) '''Klein: '''Idzie siedmioro chłopaków koło jeziora i chcą do niego wejść są goli: - Jak zrobić żeby nie zamoczyli penisów? - Siódmy wkłada szóstemu, szósty piątemu....a pierwszy sobie liże! '''Cassidy: '''Hahaha, faktycznie, niezłe! xD ''Siadają przy stole. Zaczynają jeść. '''Christina: '''Tak w ogóle, to gdzie Hans? '''Cassidy: '''Rozmawiałam z nim rano. Powiedział, że go tyłek boli. Chyba hemoroidów dostał... '''Klein: '''A ja mam dziwne wrażenie, że to nie hemoroidy... ''Klein: Ups. xDD'' W jadalni pojawia się JoJo trzymająca Chrisa za rękę. 'JoJo: '''Cześć kochani! '''Zawodnicy: '''Cze-eść! '''Chris: '''Jak się czujecie? '''Cassidy: '''My dobrze, z Hansem gorzej. '''JoJo: '''Ojej, co mu jest? ''Hans wszedł do restauracji. 'Hans: '''Hej... ''Był zgięty w pół, łapał się za tyłek. Beliebers śmieszyła ta sytuacja. 'Sarah i Layla: '''Nie, nie boi się! '''Nina: '''Nie nie boi się! '''Angelika i Aisha: '''Dziewczynom nie podoba się! '''Bobbie: '''Bo on lubi kiedy go się złapie za tyłek! '''Beliebiers: '''Hahahaha. xD '''Hans: '''Kutomba mbali. ''(Spierdalajcie). 'Chris: '''Tak, współczujemy. No, jedzcie szybko, za 30 minut zadanie! Spotykamy się na plaży! Plaża, Zadanie, 9:00 ''Zawodnicy stoją obok siebie naprzeciwko prowadzących i morza. Trochę dalej stoi Martin trzymając dwie motorówki. 'Chris: '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie nazwaliśmy... '''JoJo: ':Wypłyń, pokaż się i nie wypadnij!" 'Chris: '''Waszym zadniem będzie wypłynięcie na ocean. Tam, musicie zdobyć dwie flagi na specjalnych bojach - jedna ze mną, druga z JoJo. Potem musicie dopłynąć do trzeciej boi gdzie będzie główna część wyzwania - Talent Show! '''JoJo: '''Będziecie musieli pokazać co potraficie! '''Chris: '''Każda drużyna wytypuje jedną osobę do Talent Show. Występ oceni Jury w trzyosobowym składzie.. '''JoJo: '''Przewodniczący, Chris McLean... '''Chris: '''Asystentka, JoJo oraz... ''Martinowi zaświeciły się oczy, był pewien że wybierze jego. 'Chris: '''Nasz zapomniany przez wszystkich kucharz, Chef Hutchet! ''Chef wychodzi zza zawodników i macha ręką. Martin posmutniał. 'JoJo: '''Macie godzinę żeby się przygotować. :D Przygotowania drużyny Beliebers ''Zawodnicy usiedli na piasku. 'Bobbie: '''Dooobra, to kto coś potrafi? '''Sarah: '''U! U! U! ''Sarah wyrywa się. 'Bobbie: '''Tak, Sarah? '''Sarah: '''W trzeciej klasie występowałam przed całą szkołą przedstawiając program artystyczny składający się z połączenia baletu i break dance'u. Zaprezentować? (zaciesz) ''Wstaje i już szykuje się do występu. 'Bobbie: '''No dobra, zaryzykujmy. ''Sarah wyciąga iPoda i puszcza "Jezioro Łabędzie", które po kilku minutach zmienia się w "I cry" Floridy. Sarah przez cały czas nie poradnie tańczy. Koniec końców potyka się o kamyk i upada twarzą w brzeg morza. Piasek wsypuje się jej w usta. '''Sarah: '''Ała! '''Bobbie: Taaa, to może ktoś inny? Aisha: 'Ja umiem połączyć się telepatycznie z Japonią! '''Boobie: '''O, dobre! Dawaj. ''Aisha siada po turecku i zaczyna medytować przykładając palce do skroni. Przygotowania drużyny Directioners 'Christina: '''Więc... czy ktoś ma jakieś pomysły? '''Hans: '''Naweza kuimba wimbo wa Ujerumani katika lugha ya Kiswahili! ''(Ja potrafię zaśpiewać piosenkę niemiecką w języku suahili!) 'Christina: 'Że co? 'Klein: '''Mówi, że umie zaśpiewać po niemiecku w języku suahili. '''Cassidy: '''Skąd ty znasz jego język? '''Klein: '''Kiedyś organizowali kursy psychologiczne wyleczające dla homo w tym samym budynku co językowe i pomyliłem drzwi. <3 '''Christina: '''No to... zaśpiewaj. xD ''Hans wyciąga akordeon. 'Hans: '"Juu ya afya kidogo maua blooms na kwamba Erika ni. Moto kutoka mia elfu nyuki kidogo kwamba pumba zaidi ya Erica ni sababu moyo wake ni kamili ya utamu, maridadi harufu ya mavazi ya maua. Juu ya afya blooms ua kidogo na inaitwa: Erika. Kurudi nyumbani anaishi blonde kilimo msichana na yeye aitwaye: Erika. Msichana hii ni kidogo darling wangu mwaminifu na bahati yangu nzuri, Erika. Kama heather nyekundu-zambarau maua, mimi kuimba wimbo huu kwa wake katika salamu. Juu ya afya blooms ua kidogo na inaitwa: Erika. Mein'm katika blooms ua chumbani na inaitwa: Erika. Tayari katika Morgengrau'n jioni na inaonekana saa yangu, Erika. Na kisha inaonekana kwangu kuwa mazungumzo ni 'kwa sauti kubwa: "Je, wewe kufikiri ya bibi yako kidogo?" Nyumbani kilio na wewe Mädelein na inaitwa: Erika." (Wersja niemiecka i polska dostępna tutaj.) 'Klein: '''Ooo, jakie to było słodkie... <3 '''Christina: '''3 razy nie. Odpadasz. Przygotowania drużyny Beliebers ''Aisha dalej medytuje. Bobbie zaczyna się nudzić. 'Bobbie: '(chrząka) Już?! Aisha przestraszona kichnięciem wzgrygła się. '''Aisha: '''A już prawie doszłam. :C '''Bobbie: '''Ych, ma ktoś coś lepszego? Angelika? Layla? Nina? '''Nina: '''Ja potrafię zaśpiewać polską piosenkę ludową! '''Bobbie: '''Kto Cię jej nauczył? '''Nina: '''Polacy (troll). ''Nina: Mój tata pochodził z Polski. Mama twierdzi, że to przez niego lubię zaglądać do kieliszka.'' 'Bobbie: '''No to.. zaprezentuj. ''Nina zaczyna wyć na cały głos. 'Nina: '''JESZCZE PO KROPELCE..... JESZCZE PO KROPELCE... '''Bobbie: '''Zamknij się! Argh! Kto z was coś naprawdę potrafi?! '''Layla: '''Ja... '''Bobbie: '''Co ty?! '''Layla: '''Ja ponoć umiem śpiewać. Przygotowania drużyny Directioners '''Christina: '''Doobra, to może ty Klein? A może Cassidy? '''Cassidy: '''U, ja mogę zabawić się w czarodzieja. <3 '''Christina: '''Z jaką sztuczką? '''Cassidy: '''Przecinanie kota w pudle piłą łańcuchową w wersji hardcore bez pudła. <3 '''Christina: '''Facepalm. Klein? '''Klein: '''Ja mogę zaśpiewać. <3 '''Christina: '''Na przykład co? '''Klein: '"What Makes You Beautyful". <333 Zaprezentować? Klein zaczyna fałszować. 'Christina: '''Nie, nie, NIE! Zamknij się! '''Klein: ';( 'Christina: '''Widzę, że tylko we mnie nadzieja. No cóż. Zatańczę! Przygotowania drużyny Beliebers. '''Bobbie: '''Hm, w takim razie zaprezentuj coś. '''Layla: '''OK. Ten utwór napisałam sama. <3 ''Wyciąga kartkę. Śpiewa do melodii refrenu "I Will Always Love You" Whitney Houston. And I....... Will Always Love Booooooooooooooobie! And I Wil Always..... Love Boooooooooooooooooooooobie! '''Layla: '''I jak? '''Angelika: '''Faktycznie, dużo napisałaś. xD ''Bobbie: Nie wiedziałem, czy się śmiać czy płakać.. z jednej strony śpiewała tak pięknie a z drugiej.. kolejna psychofatyczna rzecz!'' 'Bobbie: '''To był głos syreny... wybieramy Cię! '''Layla: '''Yey! <3 Plaża, 10:00. ''Zawodnicy siedzą już na motorówkach. Bobbie prowadzi Beliebers a Hans - Directioners. 'JoJo: '''Gotowi?.. START! ''Drużyny wypłynęły na pełne morze. Hans ujrzał już na horyzoncie pierwszą flagę. 'Hans: '''Bendera! Bendera! ''(Flaga! Flaga!) 'Klein: '''To łap ją, spięta dupo! '''Hans: '''Jinsi gani unajua mimi nina uptight punda? ''(Skąd wiesz, że mam spiętą dupę?) 'Klein: '''Nieważne (troll). '''Christina: 'Łapcię tą flagę cholerną! Hans wyciągnął rękę po flagę. Jednak gdy już miał łapać ugryzł go w krocze kot Cassidy. 'Hans: '''Ouch! ''(Ała!) Korzystając z okazji Angelika złapała flagę. 'Angelika: '''Hahaha, narazie frajerzy! '''Hans: '''Naam, Bravo! Kwa ajili ya paka wako hana bendera ya kwanza! ''(No i brawo! Przez twojego kota nie mamy pierwszej flagi!) 'Cassidy: '''Trzeba było go w nocy pedalsko nie głaskać! '''Christina: '''Uspokujcie się! Skupmy się na drugiej fladze! Patrzcie! ''Christina wskazała palcem na Beliebers, którzy byli tuż-tuż przy fladze z Chrisem. 'Hans: '''O no, o no! ''(O nie! O nie!) Hans przyśpieszył jak tylko mógł. 'Klein: '''O tak! O tak! Szybcieej! Mmmm! Mocniej! Szybciej szybciej! OOO! ''Zdał sobie sprawę, że motorówka stała przy drugiej boi, Hans miał w ręku flagę a przeciwna drużyna spoglądała na niego ze zdziwieniem, gdyż jego krocze było przy samych pośladkach Hansa. 'Klein: '''Ups. <3 '''Angelika: '''Ah, płyńmy do trzeciej! ''Drużyny płyną na szukanie trzeciej boi. Ocean, 11:30 Drużyny nadal pływają. '' '''Chris: '''Tehe, zobacz dalej nie mogą znaleźć tej boi. xD '''Chef: '''Pływają już godzinę. xDD '''JoJo: '''Ty to jednak jesteś genialny kotku. :** '''Chris: '''Dziękuje, kochanie. :** ''Zaczynają się namiętnie całować. 'Chef: '''Eh, znowu to samo. ''Na morzu Beliebers odnajdują trzecią boję, usanowioną niemal na samym brzegu morza. Zaraz za nimi pojawili się Directioners, którzy śledzili ich całą drogę. 'Bobbie: '''Layla, wypij to przed występem. '''Layla: '''Co to? '''Bobbie: '''Taki napój wzmacniający głos. ''Layla wypiła napój. '' '''Bobbie: '''Jest zrobiony z odchodów pająka. ''Layli zaświeciły się oczy. Wypluła trunek i krzyknęła. 'Layla: '''AAAAAAA! '''Bobbie: '''No widzisz, mówiłem, że wzmacnia? ''U Directioners 'Cassidy: '''Potrzebujesz może szatańskiej muzyki do występu? ^^ '''Christina: '''Nie, mam swoją. ''Wyjmuje MP3. 'Chris: '''No no! Gratuluję! Niech pierwsi wystąpią Directioners! ''Christina puszcza piosenkę "Rehab" Amy Winehouse. Zaczyna nieporadnie tańczyć. 'Cassisdy: '(szeptem) Wiesz co Klein? Powinniśmy wysłać Hansa z tą piosenką ludową. 'Klein: '''Ta, racja. ''Zaraz po tym występ się kończy. Rozlegają się sztuczne brawa a zza czegoś dobiegaja głos: 'Głos: '''Ivona Pavlo.. znaczy... JoJo! '''JoJo: '''4! '''Głos: '''Chris McLean! '''Chris: '''6! '''Głos: '''Beata Tysz.. znaczy..y.. '''Chef: '''Który to powiedział!? '''Głos: '''No... ja. Ale i tak mnie nie znajdziesz, hahahaha! '''Chef: '''Siedzę obok Ciebie, idioto. ''Głosem okazał się schowany w krzakach Martin, mówiący przez syntezator. 'Chef: '''Daję 8. A teraz chodź tu ty zasr*ńcu! ''Chef uderza Martina w twarz i rzuca do morza. Ten ledwie się ratując pokornie wraca do krzaków. 'Chris: '''Taaak, nie ma to jak trochę rozrywki. Teraz Beliebers! ''Layla puszcza I Will Always Love You. 'Bobbie: '(szeptem) Dasz radę. :) 'Layla: '''Dzięki. :) ''"And I......... Will Always Love Boooooooooooooooooobie, and I..." Jurorom zaświeciły się oczy. Ale nagle... "....and I.... Willl Always Love Booooooo...o...o...o.....AAA! Layla siada unieruchomiona. '''Sarah: '''Ona. Straciła. Głos! '''Aisha: '''O nie! ''Bobbie: Zamrożony energetyk ze 100% kofeiny. Musiało ją zmieść.'' 'Martin: '''JoJo! '''JoJo: '''Słabe. 2! '''Martin: '''Chris McLean! '''Chris: '''Chała! 3! '''Martin: '''I Chef Hutchet! '''Chef: '''Tandeta! 1! '''JoJo: '''Czyli wynikiem 18:6 zwyciężają DIRECTIONERS! '''Directioners: '''Taaaaak! '''Chris: '''A z Beliebers spotykamy się na Ceremonii! 19:30, Basen hotelowy. ''Bobbie, Aisha i Angelika leżą na leżakach. '''Bobbie: '''Jeszcze raz dzięki za ten energetyk, Aisha! '''Angelika: '''Skąd go wytrzasnęłaś? '''Aisha: '''Och, udało mi się połączyć duchowo z moimi braćmi w Japonii. A akurat byli po imprezie i pili coś wzmacniającego. :3 '''Bobbie: '''Aaaha? Dobra, spoko. Wiecie na kogo głosujemy, prawda? '''Aisha & Angelika: '''Tak. 19:50, Pokój Zwierzeń, Głosowanie. ''Bobbie: Decyzja jest prosta.'' ''Aisha: Nie mogło być inaczej!'' ''Angelika: Nie widzę jej dalej w tym programie.'' ''Sarah: Niech odpadnie Bobbie! Mam wrażenie że coś knuje!'' ''Layla: ...'' 20:00, Ceremonia Zawodnicy stoją przed basenem. Na basen przychodzą Chris i JoJo w strojach kąpielowych. Za nimi idzie Martin trzymając na tacy Czekoladowe Pozłacane Statuetki JoJo Posypane Różową Posypką. '' '''Chris: '''Witam was po raz pierwszy na Ceremonii, Beliebers! Jak się podobało zadanie? ''Layla robi złą minę. 'JoJo: '''Może lepiej nie pytaj. No cóż, czas rozdać wam statetki i wepchnąć was do wody. <3 Dziś bezieczni są... ... ... ... ... ... Aisha i Angelika! ''JoJo wpycha je do wody i rzuca statetki. 'Chris: '''W kolejnym odcinku zobaczymy też... .. ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... Sarah! '''JoJo: '''Pozostały nam dwie osoby - Bobbie i Layla. Ostatnią Złoto-Różową JoJo otrzymuje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Bobbie! Layla, wypadasz! ''Layla robi minę zaskoczonej i smutnej. 'Chris: '''Oj nie odstawiaj fochów tylko już idź! ''Wpycha ją do limuzyny. 'Chris: '''Jakieś ostatnie słowo? ''Layla robi złą minę. 'Chris: '''A sorry. Zapomniałem. Pa pa. :D ''Zamyka drzwi. Limuzyna odjeżdża. ''Aisha: To wyzwanie było ciekawe. Jestem podekscytowana co będzie dalej!'' ''Angelika: Zapowiada się owocna współpraca z Aishą i Bobbiem.'' ''Sarah: Nie wiem, jak potoczą się moje losy. Mam wrażenie, że w powietrzu unosi się zapach jakieś umowy...'' ''Bobbie: Wszystko idzir po mojej myśli. Już niedługo wykopię Saharę, a potem rozprawię się z Aishą i Angeliką. Zostanę sam. Do końca. '' Robi złowrogą minę. '''Koniec '----' Komentujcie, łapkujcie, subujcie, lajkujcie, róbcie co chcecie, ale odcinek ma się podobać. :D Poniżej, parę ankiet. ^^ Jak zwykle. xD Podobał Ci się odcineczek, co? <33 Of kors. :3 Mógł był lepszy. Nieee. :< Ulubiony prowadzący? :3 JoJo! <3 Chris! <3 Kurier Martin! <3 Faworyt? Aisha! <3 Angelika! <3 Bobbie! <3 Cassidy! <3 Christina! <3 Hans! <3 Klein! <3 Nina! <3 Sarah! <3 Loser? (Czyli kto ma odpaść w najbliższym czasie) Aisha! Angelika! Bobbie! Cassidy! Christina! Hans! Klein! Nina! Sarah! Kategoria:Odcinki JoJo i Chris na Gran Canaria